highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Donutsonfire
Welcome Hi, welcome to Highschool of the Dead Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Highschool of the Dead Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Turambar1 (Talk) 19:47, October 22, 2010 Hey I was in the process of moving Supporting Character pages over that I had already said I was moving, but you had already moved them. Could you please at least tell me before you do that next time so I don't have to waste time? Thanks. Also you didn't transfer with page histories so they will all have to be redone. I'll take care of them. I don't mean to start off sounding rude, but this is why we had the discussion on the other page.Turambar1 20:11, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I would suggest using Monaco until it's gone for good. It's for the best since we have a lot to do over the next few days and it will be easier to work in the skin we are used to. Importing those pages wouldn't have been so bad if you had moved the histories. I left a message telling you this on the discussion page, but I guess you didn't see it. Deleting and re-importing all of the pages you originally posted wasn't exactly fun, but it's fixed now. We really need to start moving images now, so you can go read my post on the old discussion page for instructions. It's probably too big of a job for me to do by myself, but I'll see what I can get done tonight.Turambar1 23:51, October 22, 2010 (UTC) THE RANGERS ARE GOING TO THE WORLD SERIES!!! That being said, I'll probably get most of the images done tonight, or at least the ones whose pages were already imported. In case I don't, all you have to do is save on your computer a pic from the Images category page on the old wiki, click on the corresponding image link here on the image category page, click upload, add the image file(leave the name the same) and upload, on the warning page, click the one that says "save anyway," and your done. The uncategorized images can just be saved and uploaded the normal way. If your going to move any tonight, start at the bottom(last image) as I am working my way down from the top.Turambar1 03:21, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Indeed I did. Also fixed the navigation bar on the new skin. Are you able to see the theme designer yet?(you have to be on new skin) I still can't use it. I think it's probably a Wikia issue, but I need to make sure.Turambar1 03:09, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey I don't want to sound like a dick, but could you not start that editing by sections thing again? The page histories are already ridiculously huge, and that won't be helping. Besides, you need to set an example now that you are an admin.Turambar1 03:14, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it looks fine. The theme designer is one of the first tabs on your My Tools at the bottom of your page on the new skin.Turambar1 03:20, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay I was able to fix the theme. It turns out you can't use the theme designer with IE(at least not on my computer), so I had to use Firefox. Let me know if you think anything should be changed. I never really liked the orange on the old wiki so I changed to red. That's really the only major difference. I also added a favicon so let me know if you like that, and we can change it if you want. Finally, I posted messages on the old wiki announcing the new home, so feel free to add to them if you want. I'm going to post on all of the other HOTD wikis to see if their commuties will join with ours.Turambar1 05:18, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Favicon isn't a wikia term, it's a general term for the icon next to the web address. I believe it's short for "favorite icon," meaning the icon which appears next to a site in your "favorites" menu.Turambar1 06:25, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Split what into organized groups?Turambar1 19:44, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah we can start telling people to pick some groups to be in. I don't think our community is big enough yet for it to work well though. Also, we should make it clear that they can still edit any page on the wiki outside of their selected groups but have a responsibility to their groups which comes first.Turambar1 19:50, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll start a forum topic, as it seems everyone is involved there. I'll also post a link to it on the home page.Turambar1 20:21, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey how would you feel about me taking over EIC for Rei? It would even out the main characters between us and Takashi and Saeko are a lot of work on their own. I'm going to change it for now, but please change it back if you don't like the idea. I'm only trying to make things easier for everyone.Turambar1 20:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay I added a new wordmark(header image). I've been getting pretty good at using photoshop, so it really wasn't too difficult. Let me know whether or not you like it.Turambar1 '''05:55, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah the image has to fit 250x65. You can't really get a clear image that size unless you create it that size. At some point, I'll go back and redraw and make it smoother in photoshop, but I don't really have the time now.Turambar1 02:35, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh I've been mostly using Monaco so I didn't even notice that. I'll see what I can do. I think I may have to just insert a color code into the template, but I'm not sure. Okay it turns out I'll have to completely recode the infobox. It's going to take to long for me to do it tonight, but at least I'll only have to make one and copy it to all the others. I'm not sure if I can change the color of the text, so do you have any suggestions for a new color for the box?Turambar1 03:20, October 26, 2010 (UTC) It turned out to be much easier than I thought. There's an infobox on the template page which acts as base for all infoboxes on the wiki, so I only had to edit that one. I made the background black and the title box a slightly darker shade of blue. With the border, I think the black is all right, but let me know what you think.Turambar1 20:45, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey do you think you will be able to get some of the Alice manga summary done this weekend? If not, I think we should ask Takashi Ukitake to do it since he's in that group. I'm going to try to finish a few more capter summaries and maybe a couple characters tonight. If I can't tonight, then I'll do it tomorrow. We haven't gotten much done since moving, so I think we should work hard to get the wiki ready for chapter 28. I have a feeling there will be a lot of people coming here after the new release.Turambar1 19:05, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Well the SAT definitely takes priority over this wiki. I took it for practice in 7th grade, and I took the PSAT in 10th, but I never actually took the one that counts towards high school graduation. From what I remember it really only tests on stuff you already know, and theres really no new material you have to learn. If you've done well in high school so far, you'll probably be able to get a respectable score. I think the part that gets a lot of people is the time limit. Anyway, it would be good if you could get some of Shizuka done, but don't worry about it if you need to study. The major characters are ready, and those are the most important. I'm not going to worry too much about getting chapter summaries done as there's no way I'll get 24 summaries done in a week. When I have time, I think I'm going to completely redo the main page since it's looking a bit unorganized. Also, I think I'm going to separate the character summaries into sub-categories based on location (Fujimi High School, Rika's House, etc.). They're kind of difficult to navigate through right now if you're looking for specific information, so this will make them more user-friendly.Let me know what you think of these ideas. Sorry for taking up so much of your talk page. 'Turambar1 '''03:10, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh I forgot they changed the SAT. When I was in high school, I think the maximum score was 1500 and there was no essay. I'm not sure about those other editors either. Maybe we could ask them to do some specific tasks and see what they say. It would be great to have some extra help, but we've come this far with basically only the two of us, so it's okay either way. However, I still think in the future we should post on as many HOTD-related forums as we can find to enlist some new editors. We probably don't need to do this unless our community is showing no sign of growing on its own, but we should keep it in mind. 'Turambar1 '''02:52, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah 1600. It has been nearly six years since I last took it, so I guess I forgot. Bleach-network has a lot of fans of the anime, and Xamayon has quite a large manga following, so those would be two good places to start. By the way, have you read Shouji Sato's other series Triage X? If so they just finished scanlating volume 2 over at xamayon.org. If not, you should definitely read it.Turambar1 04:09, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey I was just wondering where you've been. I guess you're still studying for the SAT, but we are about to have an update, so I wanted to make sure you'll be helping with that. I understand if you won't have time. I don't have much going on for most of the week so I can get it all done if I need to.Turambar1 02:24, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay that's good. I hope you did well on your SAT. If you can, be looking out for any information on raws for chapter 28. I'll be checking TorpedoTits at least once an hour (except overnight) until the new chapter has been scanlated. If you see it before I do and I'm not around, please don't hesitate to update without me.Turambar1 04:38, November 10, 2010 (UTC) HOTDcups says he won't get Dragon Age until Friday, and won't have it scanlated until Saturday. I'm still looking for raws and/or spoilers. I saw some spoilers posted somewhere and the source said they came from 2ch, but I searched 2ch for about 2 hours and couldn't find anything. It's kind of hard to navigate around there when you can't read Japanese.Turambar1 13:15, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I finished updating my pages. Let me know if you won't be able to do your pages soon, and I can take care of them. Try to finish by tonight if possible so we can have everything updated for the weekend.Turambar1 22:02, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Well Ichigo took care of Takashi, though you may want to clean it up, and Saeko didn't do much this chapter so hers won't take long. I may get around to it later. By the way, did you ever finish translating those color pages I sent you? I can probably save those pages for last, but I'm trying to get the whole volume done by December.Turambar1 16:28, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey I haven't heard from you in a while. Do you know when you might get back to editing again? I'm assuming you're busy with school, but it would be nice to know when you are coming back.Turambar1 ' 05:38, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Inactivity All right I'm not sure if you'll read this, but we need to discuss your inactivity. I don't know whether you have something important going on or you've just lost interest, but I regrettably have to consider taking action. I've decided that if you haven't made an edit by Jan. 1, I'll have no choice but to take away your admin power. This will be 48 days of you being inactive. It's okay for a normal user to stay inactive for this long, but an admin should be getting on to edit and manage the wiki no less than once a week. It sets a bad example and defeats the purpose of the administrator position. This was a tough decision to make, and I was hesitant to make it. Please don't think I'm being offensive here. I think two and a half weeks is a reasonable notice, and I truly hope you will come back, even if it's just to tell me you haven't lost interest. I have big plans for the wiki over the Winter break, and I would really appreciate your help. I'll look foward to hearing from you.'Turambar1 03:29, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh I didn't realize you were sick. Sorry to hear that. I've never had mono, but I know it can be pretty bad. Don't worry too much about not editing. I haven't really been doing much lately either. I have two finals Friday, and then I'm done with school for a month, so I'll be getting started on some major work this weekend. I have a few pretty big projects planned. I can give you more information later if you want to help. Also, if it's not too much to ask, is there any way you could do those translations sometime soon? I can try to find someone else if you're really not feeling up to it. If I have to, I'll probably just post the scanlation without translating those pages then post it again when they are. I'm almost done with the scanlation, so I'm hoping to get it posted by Christmas. Your help would be greatly appreciated, and I'll give you credit on the credits page. Anyway, I hope you get better soon!Turambar1 ' 03:19, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Donuts/Chris! I hope you don't mind calling me whichever~ I think Donuts will be nice, hehe, it's cute! Unless you want me to call you Chris! I'm Natalie, it's a pleasure to meet you, and we've talked a bit on the forums already, which makes me happy! Wow, you're in Japan? You're so lucky haha, I wish I was there. D: I've always wanted to go, and I'm considering living there when I get older to get better at drawing and get hired by a nice animation studio or something~ I look forward to seeing you around more! Oh, ahaha, I'm not too confident, but I do enjoy graphics making, and I have fun doing signatures and icons for other people, so if one day you want me to do you any of them, feel free to ask! I do wish I was a bit better though, haha! And I also hope things get smoother soon with your school work, I'm sure it's pretty hard especially in Japan. I'm having a bit of a rough time here and there sometimes in school but I'm managing pretty well, better than last year, which makes me very satisfied. : D Thank you for leaving a message, and I certainly hope to talk to you and Turambar1 and everyone else, and I look forward to enjoying my stay at HotD Wikia<3Natalie1213 01:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Policy Project I think it's time to start working on our policies and Manual of Style. I think it's important to have clear rules and guidlines for users to follow. Activity is starting to increase, so we should take care of this fundemental stuff while the wiki is relatively small. The way I think the project should work is you or I will determine some basic points of a certain policy area (article editing, vandalism, uploading images, etc.) and post it for the active users to see. We will then give them time to view, approve, and give suggestions on changes. When we get the approval of a certain number of the consistently active users, we will create the policy page. The policies will always be open for suggestions for change, and it can be changed if there is overwhelming support by the community. This will allow the wiki to remain as a community project, as it is supposed to be. I know this sounds like a lot of work, but I feel we as administrators are obligated to do this. Let me know what you think.'Turambar1 ' 02:04, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I think it is a great idea! We should have set up policies and guideline-like rules to structure the pages to reduce the risk of everything becoming a mess. It's crucial that let the other active members to know about this major movement first, so I think, we should probably discuss it on the forums? If not, we can just work on a draft of policies first, and then let the other people comment on it. Personally, I think we should do a draft first anyways because in the end, we'll still have to do it. I'm curious as to how long the policy list is going to be, and I think we should keep the # of words to a minimum, so users will actually read it and not just skim through it or disregard it. Also, a major concern regarding the policy list is; what happens when people disobey it or ignore it completely? We must be able to think of a solution that can prevent such a situation. I think it's great that you brought this up and seriously, its not just for the administrators, I think everyone should be taking part in this. It's a wikia page, not some random website.Donutsonfire 16:08, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, my plan was to make some basic points, not really even a draft, and post them for everyone to see. When at least most of the active users have seen it and either approved or suggested changes, we make revisions if necessary and begin working on the policy pages. I think the first page we should make is the Manual of Style which will set all the guidlines for editing and contributing. After that, we can create individual policy pages for the other stuff. I don't think we should try to minimize the length. We should keep it short and simple, but we should also be careful to explain everything in full detail so that there are no misunderstandings. I'm going to change the auto-message users get when they first edit to include links to these pages when they are finished, so everyone will have the opportunity to see it. Whether they read it or not is their choice. If a user is ignoring the policy, someone will leave them a message to let them know they did something wrong. If they persist and won't respond to us, then we consider blocking them. I'm going to get a basic outline of the MOS done. I'll let you see it and add to it if you want before we post it for the community to approve.'Turambar1 ' 22:33, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright, everything looks good! What I meant by shortening the rules was about keeping it concise and to the point. Sorry fror the misunderstanding! Haha. I think it's a great idea about including a link to the policies when new users register and edit for the wikia. That'll be mean that the person has been given the warning and if they still attempt to do something bad, then obviously we will have to take punitive actions. Personally, I'm not sure how you would ban someone but, I think leaving a message to them warning them after one or two mistakes will do for now. I don't think anyone will purposely sabotage our pages for no reason. Anyways, just send me a email or something when you've completed the basics. I don't think i'll be adding on to them, as you seem to think further then I do into the future, but if i do, I'll let you knowDonutsonfire 00:03, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'll send you an email when I finish to get your approval before we make it public. The Manual of Style is really just stuff we've already established over the time we've been here, so it should go pretty smoothly. I agree that there probably isn't anyone who would sabotage our pages, but there are other reasons to consider banning people. That's something we can talk more about when we discuss our policy on blocking.'Turambar1 ' 04:02, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Favor? hey can u help me support the reason why The HOTD Gang(which i used in one of my battles) would win against these warriors on my wiki? http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ReyesRebels/HOTD_vs._Nazi_zombie_guys Loss of Administrator Position I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking away your status as an admin since you are no longer active here. I know you are probably busy with other things, so I don't blame you, but I think it's pointless for you to remain an admin while you're inactive. If you want to start being more active again when the anime or manga (or both) start again, I'll gladly make you an admin again. Anyway, there's no need to reply to this. It's just a friendly notification. I hope your anime blogging is going well.'Turambar ''' 18:17, March 14, 2012 (UTC)